bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyclone Percival
Cyclone Percival is a Bakugan and a variation of Percival. Information Cyclone Percival has been seen in the ending of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge in all attributes. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In episode 5, three of Mag Mel's "Chaos Bakugan" appeared before two young brawlers and took control of their minds. Later, it is revealed that they were Cyclone Percivals - one Pyrus, one Haos and one Darkus. They were battling against Taylean and Tristar and were winning, but were defeated after Sellon and Anubias intervened with Krowll and Horridian. Ability Cards *'Ease Fly '(Haos/Pyrus): *'Room Bole '(Haos): *'Back Blunis '(Haos): *'Fire Detenation '(Pyrus): *'Zoom Blade' (Darkus): Nullifies the opponents defense. *'Fake Shield' (Pyrus): Returns Cyclone Percival to Ball Form, then returns to Bakugan Form to attack the opponent. *'Zaltoris' (Haos/Pyrus/Darkus): Makes one Cyclone Percival invisible and allows it to launch a phantom attack. *'Depth Tride' (Haos/Pyrus/Darkus): (This ability can only be actvaited if there's three Cyclone Percivals on your side) Game It is BakuNano compatible. It has a similar ball form to Neo Dragonoid. It can spin like Percival Vortex and Alpha Percival Cyclone. It was supposed to be a part of the Special Attack Series, but instead a Core Bakugan in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It has been seen with 880 Gs in Aquos in the Mechtanium Surge tin (packaged with a silver Bombaplode). The other aquos has 900gsThe Darkus version has 900 Gs, as seen in BrightLight's FEB/MARCH '11 preview. In a BakuTrinity, a Darkus Cyclone Percival has 770 Gs. Strangely, in Bakugan Dimensions it is different from the anime.Also, the other heads were planned for the wings like it is in the anime, but Spin Master changed the form for the hands like in Bakugan Dimensions. It is very similar to Percival Vortex, with little diferences. Bakugan Dimensions Emperor Barodius has a Cyclone Percival. Trivia *Their chests resembles those of Razenoid's eyes and jaw. As well as Mag Mel's armor. *It is the second Bakugan that has a different Attribute from its other variations. The first is Infinity Helios. *He is not the same Percival from New Vestroia, so it is unknown why he has the same name. *It's the first Chaos Bakugan to appear in the Anime. *The anime form is very different compared to the Dimensions form, possibly due to being a Chaos Bakugan in the anime. *The ability "Depth Tride" is similar to Alpha Hydranoid's "Death Trident" because they can both be activated by three-headed Darkus Bakugan. *For some reason, the Pyrus version was only called "Percival". Usually the brawler says the full name of the Bakugan when it stands. It might have been that since they were both the same Bakugan, there was no need to say the full name. *Unlike Flash Ingram, a Cyclone Percival has been seen in the same attribute as its central anime version (Knight Percival). Gallery Anime Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 1_2___360p__1_0016.jpg Hccms5.JPG Hccsms5.JPG Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0036.jpg Cype2ms5.JPG Cypems5.JPG Cype3ms5.JPG Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0003.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0014.jpg Hidden percival 2.png C percival.png C percival lightning.png Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0034.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0031.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0033.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0039.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0037.jpg Game File:4453396503_99796545eb.jpg|Prototype Cyclone Percival File:A5cdc5c87ec6bca41f0bcde9397d9ee7.jpg|Aquos Cyclone Percival File:71gd+UNFzHL._AA1152_.jpg|Aquos Cyclone Percival File:Cyclonepercival_darkus.jpg|Darkus Cyclone Percival File:DarkusPercival.jpg|Darkus Cyclone Percival File:CP.png|Cyclone Percival and Axellor File:Cyclonepercival_pyrus.jpg|Pyrus Cyclone Percival File:PyrusPercival.jpg|Pyrus Cyclone Percival File:CyclonePercival_Ventus.jpg|Ventus Cyclone Percival File:VentusPercival.jpg|Ventus Cyclone percival AquosCyclonePercival.png Cpercivalpreview.JPG Cyclonepercival.jpg Bakugan Dimensions DarkCyper.png CyPE.png|Darkus Cyclone Percival PErcival attack.jpg Cyclone Percival Barodius.jpg CyclonePercival.JPG|Cyclone Percival in ball form clearcc.JPG darkuscc.JPG haoscc.JPG aquoscc.JPG pyruscc.JPG subterracc.JPG ventuscc.JPG Clear_CyclonePercival.png Darkus_CyclonePercival.png Haos_CyclonePercival.png Aquos_CyclonePercival.png Pyrus_CyclonePercival.png Subterra_CyclonePercival.png Ventus_CyclonePercival.png pyrus_PR.PNG Category:Special Attack Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Chaos Bakugan Category:BakuBlitz